If It Were Perfect
by lacramiora
Summary: A "What if" story. Where Anakin's not quite a Jedi, Obi-Wan's apprentice still falls to the Dark Side and Padme never dies. There will be a sequel


**AU. Time line is screwed up, Clone Wars is 5 years instead of 3...It's sketchy and somewhat vague because I wanted to simply highlight the main points of the story.  
**

**I believe I forgot this last time. DISCLAIMER: i don't own it. Cause if I did, I would have either neever made Anakin Darth Vader, or I would have never done the prequels and kept Vader as he was. ...**

**Made some minor changes to the fic towards the end of the story. Mostly the same as it was before aside from the ending. **

* * *

**If It Were Perfect**

**I**

When he was a little boy, he had wanted to become a Jedi Knight more than anything else in the world. He also wanted to become a pilot so he could fly away from the desert planet and free all subject to the tyranny of slavery like himself. As he grew a little older, he learned many things from his single mother. He was constantly told to be polite, kind and to help as many people as he could; that the biggest problem in the world was that people didn't help others. It was one of the things he told the Jedi he met when he was nine years old. The Jedi had been stranded on the planet without any money for repairs. It was his chance to be free. For the few days the man stayed with he and his mother, he told him about the Force and what it was. He finally understood what that feeling was when he raced or what told him to do what when he repaired machines. The Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, hoped to free him from his shackles. He was overjoyed, but a dream one night told him it was not his time to go yet. He always followed what his dreams told him as they had helped him more than once in the past. He didn't want to let the Jedi, or the beautiful angelic young woman he had met, leave. The night before he was to race, the Jedi even introduced him to his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yet, after he won the podrace and his freedom, he stayed on Tattooine with his mother and said goodbye to Qui-Gon Jinn.

With his freedom, he raced in another podrace and obtained enough money to free his mother as well. A year later his mother fell in love with a moisture farmer by the name of Cliegg Lars. Even though everything was going well, he still wished to leave the planet and maybe even find the beautiful angel who came to him in his dreams. He lived with his mother and stepfather, finding a good friend in Owen Lars, his stepbrother. Soon, his dream of becoming a pilot was pushed to the side and he worked on the farm. He never forgot the Jedi who gave him his freedom because often he would see him in his dreams; where they were and what they were doing. When one day he felt a sudden sharp pain from what he recalled was the Force, he knew the man had died. His grief was brief because he recalled his mother telling him that he needed to understand that death was a part of life and he needed to learn to let go. So he did.

On Anakin Skywalker's fifteenth birthday, tragedy struck. While he and his mother were in Mos Eisley, a woman with a bald white head and a black cloak struck his mother down with two red lightsabers. She made to grab him but there was something, the Force, that told him to push out and then bring in. The woman flew across the dirt road and one of her lightsabers flew into his hands. He felt anger surge through him and directed it all at the woman. Somehow he was able to fair well against her but she soon was gone.

"You _will_ join the Sith!"

Anakin ignored her and went to his fallen mother. He carried her back to the Lars Homestead where she was buried. Unable to stay in the place where his mother had died, Anakin left the next morning. He took C-3PO as it was the only thing left that was both his and his mothers. At Mos Eisley, he found someone to take him off the planet for very little money and soon found himself on his way out into the galaxy. For four years he went from planet to planet, learning from different mentors all sorts of unique techniques. There were many people who didn't affiliate themselves with the Jedi who knew how to hone Force skills. However, even as he was taught by all these different people, he never forgot Qui-Gon Jinn or his young Padawan Obi-Wan. But most importantly he never forgot about the beautiful angel he saw that day either. After purchasing his own small starfighter to fly, he saw a holo of Padme Amidala. Using some of his contacts, he found out she was currently on Naboo under the supervision of a Jedi knight. He found himself landing on Naboo without much dificulty. Despite not having any true purpose on the planet, he gave his credentials and all information necessary for security. Anakin Skywalker was a well known name as he had made himself quite famous for helping planets falling under Separatist threat.

**II**

It was a truly beautiful planet that he had landed on. He had seen holodramas of the planet but never had come near it himself. His only real hope was to be able to see Padme Amidala. It had been his dream as a boy and he was terribly nervous.

"Where can I find Senator Padme Amidala?" he smiled at the receptionist, who blushed.

"You can take a free tour around the city and the guide will take you straight to her living quarters. I'm not sure you'll be able to see her though, she's being guarded, you know."

"We're old friends. I'm sure she'll like the surprise"

With that, he left the receptionist and headed out to where the tourists information was usually given. Fortunately, a tour was just about to begin when he reached the tourists booth. A man with a loud voice took the group through the city, stopping at various areas to show them the sights. Anakin couldn't help but think that perhaps he would like to live here once he was done with everything he set out to do. The clear waters beckoned him forward, asking him to touch them. Having lived on Tattooine for so long, he still couldn't believe how much water there was on other planets. It was still such a precious commodity that he did not take for granted. Finally, the palace grounds came in to view. The guide stated that here was where Padme Amidala stayed when she came for diplomatic reasons. Anakin decided that here was where he would start his search.

The steps into the palace were heavily guarded. A dark skinned man who introduced himself as Captain Panaka was at the entrance.

"Sir, is it possible to find some way to speak with Senator Amidala?"

"Do you have some sort of scheduled appointment with her? She's not currently available."

"Please, I've come all this way and I need to see her." Anakin sighed.

"I can send a message for you..." the captain looked reluctant but at Anakin's hopeful smile continued,

"Name?"

"Anakin Skywalker." the man looked him up and down for a moment before nodding. Anakin had gotten that look a lot in the past year. While many knew his name, few knew his face.

It wasn't until mid-day that he got a reply back. He was invited to meet the Senator at her home away from Theed. Nervousness crept up his spine, but his excitement outweighed it. He had to refrain from bouncing when he was escorted the way to her beautiful home. He was once again mesmerized by the lake, stopping fully to stare at all the water. The guards paused with him and slowly, with a widening grin, he explained his fascination and though they could not comprehend his meaning, they nodded.

"When I heard it was you, I couldn't believe it. I never thought I would see you again. I've never forgotten the little boy on Tattooine."

Anakin turned to the voice, his brown eyes drinking in the sight of the angel who stood only a few feet in front of him. Her brown hair was pulled up in an elegant bun that completely showed her beautiful face. He never imagined that she could look more radiant than she had when he had seen her all those years ago. His mouth was dry even as he ran his tongue along his lips to speak.

"It took me a long time, but I had to see you again." he made his way forward, the guards leaving them to their posts once more, "I've dreamt of you many times since I last saw you. I could never forget."

The woman beckoned him inside, "Come in. Please join us, we were about to have dinner."

"I'm not interrupting, am I? I can come back tomorrow, it would be no problem."

"Please, Anakin, come in."

The table was set up beautifully. All sorts of fruits and food was set out on glistening white plates. Sitting at the long dining room table was Padme and her Jedi guard, a padawan by the looks of him. His name was Reian Ka. He seemed interested in Anakin, starting up a conversation of how he started with his journey through the galaxy.

"So, Skywalker, what is it that you are trying to do? We hear a lot of rumors about you, but no one seems to know what your true agenda is."

Anakin didn't think it was that hard to figure out but he replied anyway, "I've always had a dream of becoming a pilot. So I left my home and learned many things on many different planets. On Corellia I learned how to be sneaky, cunning and daring as well as get the best instruction on piloting. On Kashyyk I learned archery from the Wookiees. I gained much knowledge from the Twi'leks. There were also many people on certain planets willing to teach me the ways of the Force as well as the differentiation between the dark and light side. Then when I found some problems on planets, I helped out. It didn't seem right to leave them in danger."

"It's a good thing too. It allowed the Republic to send help to these planets. The Jedi were able to create peaceful negotiations as well as send protection." Padme was genuinely impressed and pleased, "How old are you now, Anakin?"

"Nineteen. I've been traveling for four years and I still have much to learn." He smiled, "I may not be able to become a Jedi but I can do what I can."

"It's very brave, but also very foolish." Reian Ka stated, "You could cause trouble in these planets and pit people against each other."

"I know when not to interfere." Anakin frowned, his plate was already cleaned and he felt content.

"Do you?" Reian arched a brow.

"The results of my actions have helped the Republic. There hasn't been one that has caused any more problems."

Reian could not argue with such a fact. He nodded and finished his plate before excusing himself from the

table. Anakin didn't see what the problem was, but was fine now that he was gone.

"So, Anakin, would you like to say the night? There's more than enough room."

"I couldn't possibly do that. I'll go back to the inn."

"Please, Ani. It would make me happy to have your company."

Anakin conceded easily, not having really put up a fight in the first place. They went into the living room to talk for hours. Their topics switched easily from one thing to the other. There was nothing holding them back. As the time grew later and later, they finally went their separate ways to sleep.

When morning came, Anakin was smiling. He had never felt so rested in his life. The sight out the window greeted him happily. It was a beautiful day. He rose from his bed, realizing that sometime during the night his belongings had been put in the room for him. After a warm shower in the fresher, he dressed in a new clean beige shirt and pants with a belt around his waist to hook his lightsaber. Reian was nowhere to be seen that morning while he and Padme ate breakfast.

"Why did you become a senator?"

"I stayed as Queen for two years. The people liked me so much that they tried to change the term so that I wouldn't have to give up my position." she smiled, "But I was tired of being the Queen. I wanted to do more. So I decided to become senator." For a moment she stared at Anakin intently, "What about you, Anakin, what made you leave Tattooine?"

He hesitated, taking a bite of an apple before giving her a slow reply, "For a while it was okay. I managed to get enough money to buy my mother out of slavery and she married a moisture farmer a few months later. Then, she was killed by this woman wielding two lightsabers. I still don't know why. I fought her but it didn't bring my mother back. I left because I couldn't stay there where she had died."

"I'm so sorry, Anakin."

He shook his head, "I miss her, but she always told me I have to keep moving forward. That's what I'll do."

"What about the woman?"

"If I find her...I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from killing her."

Padme nodded, understanding in her eyes. There was something of disapproval there but she didn't voice it. Instead she pulled him to his feet and into the green grass outside where they ran around in it like children. There were animals grazing and as a fun trick, Anakin rode on one soon falling off and rolling into the grass. The impact hurt but as she ran to him, he turned around laughing. It was the most fun he'd had in so long. There was nothing to keep them apart. Later in the evening by the fire they shared a kiss and Anakin felt a spark, an eternal devotion to the woman before him. When they separated to sleep, morning came once more but something was different. Reian Ka had an emergency. His master was in danger. Padme said she would tag along and beckoned Anakin to come with them. It seemed the right thing to do. He followed them into the ship, heading off to a planet named Geonosis.

It was a dangerous mission to save this Jedi Knight. Reian Ka told them to stay in the ship but neither Anakin nor Padme followed such orders well. They followed after him, obstacles getting in their way. The entire area was a factory where they built battle droids. After weaving their way through treacherous machinery and melding equipment, they were captured. Anakin was the first to realize the absence of Reian only to reach out into the Force and find out he was dead.

They were lead into a stadium despite no one knowing who he was. A man who looked faintly familiar was cuffed to a large beige column. Anakin and Padme were hooked to another two as well. The man's eyes widened at the sight of Padme, disregarding Anakin for the moment, "Padme!"

"Reian came to rescue you, but I'm afraid he didn't make it!" From the look on the man's face he already knew that.

Gates started opening around the coliseum. Creatures Anakin had never seen before emerged from within their cages, rebelling against those who held them in chains. The young man struggled with his chains. Padme seemed to be faring much better as she was soon able to get the cuffs off and climb up to the top of her column. A reptilian looking creature was heading straight for him. He jumped just at the right second, landing on the creature's back and effectively managing to use the chains around his wrists as a harness. The man whose name he did not know seemed to be faring quite well so he returned his attention to the new arrivals trying to attack them. It wasn't long before the entire coliseum became a battle royal between a large number of Jedi and the droid army. Anakin stuck beside Padme until ships arrived and they were carried off to safety by a number of clone troopers.

"Who are you?" the man, his beard covering half his face and his blonde hair waving on his head.

"Anakin Skywalker, sir."

"Anakin...Anakin Skywalker?" the man's eyes widened, "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The name immediately sparked recognition in the young man's eyes. The craft was getting hit and their words were cut short. A rather violent shake caused Padme to fall out. Anakin made to go after her but a violent swerve didn't allow him to jump off. Instead he was stuck with Obi-Wan on the air craft.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

Soon the air craft was landing on a platform and Anakin was being told to stay put. Something in the Force urged him to obey the command and so he did. Obi-Wan was soon out of sight, but he crept forward enough to see him just begin a fight with an elder man. He recognized him as the Separatist leader Count Dooku. Anakin watched as the man seemed to effortlessly block each and everyone of Kenobi's attacks. Soon the man was on the floor. It was then that the Force urged him forward and he was running before he had the time to even think. His light saber was out in an instant blocking what would have been a killing blow. His hair singed on one of the blades, dangerously close to his face. Count Dooku was taken off guard as with a surge of strength Anakin fought. He had no formal lightsaber training but he knew what to do. Obi-Wan's saber was soon in his hands as well and he fought against the man trying to tire him. However, Dooku didn't like the game he was playing and knocked him off his feet with a push of the Force. Anakin tumbled, but quickly recovered assaulting him again with blow after blow. Unfortunately, Dooku soon used his Force powers to knock Anakin down with debris from nearby. In the process, Anakin lost his arm to the man's blade.

It was a blur after that. He knew that Padme was there by his side as they flew to Coruscant. His arm was replaced with a prosthetic and although it did everything his flesh and blood arm had done, it felt wrong. Obi-Wan came to greet him, thanking him profusely for his bravery. Anakin was no Jedi but he had learned the ways of the Force through his travels.

"You really would have become a great Jedi." Obi-Wan brought up the topic at the hospital wing.

Anakin stared at him for a long time, "I remember you." he stated simply, "You came to Tattooine when I was a boy. Your master was Qui-Gon Jinn, wasn't he?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes. He never did get over your not becoming a Jedi. He would've been amazed to see you now. Perhaps he was right. You were destined to become a Jedi-somehow."

"How did he die?"

"In a fight with a warrior trained in the Dark Side of the Force. Asajj Ventress killed him. She is Count Dooku's apprentice."

"Can I come with you? Can I travel with you on some of your missions, Obi-Wan? I could help you."

"I would have to ask the council. I doubt they would say yes, but there's always a chance."

He did go to the council and ask them. But before they could make their decision, they wanted to see Anakin in person. Anakin introduced himself as a pilot because to be called anything else would be a lie. Yoda gave him a scrutinizing look. The gleaming gold prosthetic had been covered by a black glove so he was unsure what the green alien was trying to see. Anakin looked around at the council members, amazed by their appearance. He had always wanted to become a Jedi Knight when he was a boy. Now he was standing before them as a pilot waiting to be recognized as something else.

"Cold, are you?"

Anakin nodded, "I lived on Tattooine most of my life, Master Yoda. It was a different climate there."

"Afraid, are you?"

"Not at the moment. But sometimes I am. I've learned to control my fear."

"Angry, do you often get?"

To lie wouldn't be right, "Yes. But I've learned to control it as well, though not as well as I had hoped." He used his anger to fight, releasing it into the Force as he used his light saber against his opponent.

"Strong in the Force, you are, young Skywalker. Uncertain is your future. Clouded." The wise old Jedi closed his big eyes, "Watched you, I have, for a very long time. Always searching for something. Never is your mind clear."

"What are you evaluating me for, Master Yoda? I don't understand."

"Strong ally the Force is. Very strong in you it is. So much uncertainty. Qui-Gon Jinn believed you to be the Chosen One, he did. Believe that, the council does. Uncertain, what the future brings with you. Valuable you are to the Republic." Yoda glanced over at Mace Windu who sat beside him. The man nodded slowly, speaking deliberately, "We believe that you can be a great ally to the Jedi because of your talents. It would be beneficial if you helped some of our Jedi on their missions if you could. We will recommend you to the Republic so that you can be an official negotiator."

Anakin was surprised but gave a nod, "Thank you, Masters. I truly appreciate your consideration."

He left the Jedi Temple and headed straight for the senators buildings. Despite having been on Coruscant before, he still felt slightly confused as he made his way through the winding city. Padme was waiting for him. He intended to marry her. They were meant to be together. At times like this, he relished the fact that he was no Jedi. Jedi were not allowed to marry. If he were a Jedi this would be against the code.

Padme was glad to see him when he arrived at her apartment, "How did it go, Anakin? What did they say?"

"They said I could help the Jedi on their missions and that they will recommend me to become an official negotiator to the Republic..."

"That's wonderful, Ani!" she paused, noticing his uncertainty, "But there's something wrong, isn't there?"

Anakin moved away from her, looking out the large window and out at Coruscant's skyline. He watched the traffic as all sorts of transports moved through the sky, "I don't know. What if I mess up, Padme? What if in the coming war I fail and fall to the Dark Side?" He turned his face to her, his fear naked on his visage, "I can feel it. There's always that chance. Sometimes I feel so angry...and I just want to take it out on someone. I don't want to become a Sith. I've always swore to destroy it, not become it. But...what if I can't stop it, Padme?"

She came forwards, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up into his eyes, "You're a good person, Ani. You just have to believe that you can overcome whatever darkness that is within you. And if you need any help at all, I'll be right here by your side for as long as I live. I promise, Ani."

"I love you, Padme."

He leaned his chin against hers as she pressed her head into his chest. In the morning they would be married and then he would leave to wherever he was needed.

**Clone Wars**

"Anakin!"

The twenty-four year old man leapt from the cliff's side, somersaulting over the droids swarming Obi-Wan Kenobi. His blue light saber lit, he slashed through several droids. With the Force he crushed several of them into each other. Obi-Wan was behind him cutting through his share of scrap metal. Finally the droids were all destroyed. Anakin dropped to one knee, sweat dripping from his brow. There were worrying spots dancing in his eyes but he shook his head to rid himself of them. Tripping a bit he got to his feet, taking a deep breath to steady himself. The rain was soaking through his clothes.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" he turned to the older man, who nodded.

"Are you?" Obi-Wan gave him a cursory glance, "You're not looking very well."

"I'll be fine. Let's just worry about getting back to the ship."

It was supposed to be an easy mission, but the Separatists had not been keen on allowing the mountainous jungle planet out of their grasps. They had valuable resources there and it was a major blow to their army if it was won by the Republic. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been sent to negotiate with the government to create some sort of peaceful transition. Anakin had known that it would be anything but peaceful. He had been asked by the leaders of the world to obtain a certain object of importance. He couldn't remember the name but he had retrieved it. The small circular orb sat in a pouch hooked to his belt. To get it had been more trouble than it was probably worth. The bounty hunter who had stolen the object had been a formidable opponent. He was still reeling from the beating he had taken.

"By the way, what took you?" Obi-Wan had finished contacting the clone troopers and was beckoning Anakin to their destination, "One minute you were right behind me, next you were no where to be seen."

"I ran into a little bit of trouble" an understatement, "But I retrieved their stolen...orb thing."

"So you'll be returning that before we head to the ship?"

"What do you think?" Anakin gave him a tired smirk. Obi-Wan frowned, muttering 'shut up' as he continued on their designated path.

Their long trek back to the city was cut short. A woman with two bright red light sabers and a white bald head blocked their path. Anakin recognized her immediately. She was the woman who had killed his mother. She was the woman who had killed Qui-Gon Jinn. She was Asajj Ventress.

Anakin immediately launched himself at her even as Obi-Wan shouted for him not to. He wouldn't let this moment pass. This was his chance. He had to take it. If he didn't do it now, he would probably never get the chance to do so again. His lightsaber met her red one's as she blocked his first attack. He barely registered Obi-Wan somersaulting over them both to come behind their enemy. She fought them both off; kicking Obi-Wan away to fight the younger man. The Jedi tumbled down a hill as Anakin continued to hack at his adversaries defenses. She brought her lightsaber down, nearly cutting his in two. The blade just caught his face, nearly blinding him as it burned his skin. There was a widening grin on Asajj Ventress' face.

"So eager to meet your mother, Skywalker?"

Anger flared up within Anakin and the energy that had been nearly depleted moments before surged up again. He drew back his saber blocking a blow that would have knocked off his head. He stepped forward and sliced one of her light saber's at the edge of the hilt. It sputtered uselessly as she cried out, jumping backwards to dodge a vertical slash. He rushed forward, not daring to give her any recovery time. His saber sliced through the air, only just missing her by inches as she leapt this way and that. They were now coming up on the edge of a steep cliff. She made a swipe at his abdomen and he blocked it with a swipe of his own. Using that moment's opening, he leaped over her, intending to knock off her head but she blocked it just in time. Still, he had a seconds advantage as he landed and caught her arm on his saber. Ventress screamed in anger as her booted foot collided with his face. He stumbled backwards, dropping his light saber. His foot caught on the cliff but his saber rolled off it.

"Now your _mine_, Skywalker."

At the last second he pushed out with the Force, catcher her off guard as she fell backwards. He reached out again with the Force and took the light saber that had flown out of her hand. He stumbled to his feet, his whole body protesting. Ventress, however, wasn't ready to give up. She apparently had hid another light saber in her belt. Again they fought, parrying each blow with another. Her blade caught on his leg, and a kick slammed into the open wound at his side; a gift from the bounty hunter. He held back a cry as he forced himself to stay upright and block the next surprise blow. Quickly, Anakin ducked under another swipe of her saber and brought up his saber cutting through her arm. _This is for you, Mom, for you, Qui-Gon._ Her scream was blood curdling as he shoved his saber through her abdomen and off the cliff.

Then the floor began to crumble and was falling

He panicked for several seconds before he pushed out with the Force to slow his descent. He just grabbed onto a rock that was jutting out from the side of the cliff. His shoulder gave a sickening pop and he shouted nearly letting go. Tears were streaming down his face as he repeated the mantra over in his head, _there is no pain, there is no pain, no pain..._for some reason the rest of it escaped him. He focused on Obi-Wan, reaching out to him through the Force. He couldn't let go. He had to get back to Padme. He had to see her smiling face. This couldn't possibly end here.

"Anakin!"

Obi-Wan's voice sounded far away, but he could see him. He hadn't fallen _that_ far. At least, it looked that way to him. He tried to pull himself up again, only succeeding to agitate his dislocated shoulder even more than it already was. A number of Clone Troopers were suddenly looking down at him as well.

"Commander Skywalker! We're coming down!"

They had grappling hooks. Two clone troopers were soon hanging precariously off the edge of the cliff and slowly making their way to where the young man hanged. A trooper soon was securing Anakin to the wire and helping him back onto solid ground. As soon as they were back on the top of the cliff, he was unable to hold himself upright and dropped to a sitting position where he pushed himself away from the edge. Obi-Wan came by his side and helped him up.

"Thank goodness the clones arrived. I'm not sure I would have been able to get you myself." Obi-Wan looked a little pale, "What happened to Ventress?"

"I killed her." Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan, taking comfort in the older man's presence. They had known each other for five years now and he was his closest friend. He could tell him anything, "I wanted to. I _needed_ to."

"It's alright, Anakin." he was his support. His unofficial master, "Sometimes...it's necessary."

When they arrived at the Medbay in the ship, Obi-Wan broke the silence, "What's the score now, Anakin? 5 to 1?"

"Hm?" Anakin felt tired and drowsy, having only been given some medication to ease his pain. They were out of medical supplies, "That's hardly fair, Obi-Wan. You were knocked unconscious by her mere boot."

"I was not!" indignant, "I climbed the side of that hill, I'll have you know. It wasn't me hanging off a rock now, was it?"

"Fine, fine, 5 to 1. You still owe me another four."

They returned to Coruscant for the first time in months. Once Anakin was properly treated, he headed straight to the Senate Building and Padme. He rested with her in his arms that night, feeling more complete than he had since the war had taken him away.

**III**

Dooku was dead. He thought about it over and over again. The Chancellor, a man he had a steady friendship with, had urged him to do it. When had he begun listening to other people? He had never been the type to need anyone to hold his hand. As much as took Obi-Wan's advice he also worked things out himself. Normally, Padme was the first he went to.

Padme. She was carrying their baby. He had been hearing about it all over. Holonet had posted their pictures all over the place. He had not told Obi-Wan yet as the man had been very busy. They both had. He had been making trips around Coruscant to speak with politicians and military officials. The war was coming to a close. As he sat in the taxi awaiting to be transported to the Jedi Temple, he kept thinking. After everything was over, he would go to Naboo with Padme and they would raise their child. He exited the taxi as it stopped and gave the driver his credits. Obi-Wan had asked him to meet him there. The Council had something important for him to do.

He spotted the older man just as he was exiting the temple. He waved to him, eager to tell him the news as well as hear what the man had to say, "Obi-Wan!" They greeted each other with a hug. It had been more than a week since they'd last seen each other. It was almost the longest amount of time they had not been together since the month prior to Dooku's death.

"Well you're happy." Obi-Wan was smiling, "Please, share your excitement. I have had the most exhausting day. I've been given the task of tracking down General Grievous on Utapau."

"I wish you luck, Obi-Wan." Anakin paused. "You haven't heard? It's been all over holonet."

"I haven't had a moments peace. What is it?"

"Padme's going to have a baby."

"Congratulations, Anakin!" Obi-Wan's smile had grown, "I'm sure you have your plans once the child is born?"

"We'll be leaving to Naboo. Once I have everything settled, then I will be taking some much needed vacation time. Perhaps even resigning from my position."

"It would sadden me to see you go, but I'm happy for you, Anakin. Please give my regards to Padme when you can." Obi-Wan beckoned Anakin to walk with him back into the temple. There were some places that visitors were allowed to enter, "The Council wanted me to ask you of this directly. They would have asked you to come before us but this must be kept off the record."

"That serious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Anakin, The Council wants to spy on Chancellor Palpatine."

"Isn't that considered as treason?"

"Yes...but we have reason to believe that he is the Sith Lord we are looking for."

"No...How can you be sure?"

"That is why we need you to help us Anakin. I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't of dire importance."

It was true that he was close to the Chancellor. They had spoken plenty of times and the man had told him countless stories. Some stories he wasn't sure how the man had heard them, but he was an elder gentleman and old men had man stories. He liked his company...although sometimes he felt uncomfortable with the man.

It was a month before he would learn anything.

The Chancellor sent for him. He wanted to speak with him. About what, he didn't say, but Anakin went anyway. He had not had anything important to do anyway.

They spoke for several minutes about politics and other important yet somehow trivial things. Somehow, Anakin could feel tension in the room. Something wasn't right. Something was about to burst. The

Chancellor was scrutinizing him in the most strange of ways, "Anakin, did the Council ask you to spy on me?"

Anakin didn't want to tell the truth but at the same time, he felt as if he did, the man would know he was lying, "...Yes."

"They have such a hold on you and you aren't even a Jedi." the Chancellor wasn't being hostile, but the words still hurt, "It's alright, Anakin. They have their reasons to be mistrusting."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin stayed on the Chancellor's far side. Palpatine simply turned towards the window.

"Remember how I told you the story of the Sith Lord who could keep his loved one's from dying?" Anakin nodded, suddenly feeling extremely uneasy, "I could teach you, Anakin. You wouldn't have to endure the pain and suffering of losing anyone like you did your mother. You wouldn't have to endure losing...Padme."

A chill ran down Anakin's spine and he was moving backwards before he knew what he was doing, "You're a Sith. You're the Sith Lord."

"Yes, I am, Anakin. And I can teach you things that those fool Jedi never could."

Anakin bolted. It was his first instinct and he ran with it. He ran as far and as fast as his legs would allow. He was gasping and gulping for air by the time he stopped. Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord. He had to tell Obi-Wan. He had to tell the Council.

Unfortunately, by the time he arrived, Obi-Wan was getting ready to leave to Utapau. On Obi-Wan's request, he contacted Master Windu and the Master Jedi promised he would take care of it. Feeling anxious, Anakin waited around for some sort of confirmation that the man was dead or in custody. The good news never came. After waiting several hours, he made his way back to the Chancellor's quarters. He was met with the worst sight. Just as he entered Windu flew out of the window. On instinct, Anakin launched himself out of the window and after the falling man. He used the Force to scale the side of the building, using the momentum to jump off and land on a speeder as it passed. He dived down seeing the Jedi still falling to the depths of Coruscant below. He called on the Force and with as much power as he could possibly exert slowed the Jedi's descent to a near crawl. He landed on another transport, hopping even lower, still trying to concentrate on the man below. He was straining with the effort of concentrating on himself and Windu. Finally he managed to land on the balcony of a building, pulling the Jedi to his position and saving his life.

"Master Windu!" the Jedi was unconscious but woke with a start, staring up at Anakin's ashen face.

"Skywalker." Windu was rising to his feet, unsteadily, "You saved my life."

"Just barely." Anakin looked up, trying to see the place from where they had jumped, "We have to do something."

"We have to warn the others before it's too la-" a shot from a blaster hit the Jedi from behind. Anakin shouted, turning towards the Clones who's blasters were aimed at him. He whipped out his light saber, sending it back. He did the same to several more and watched as their speeder careened to the side and into a nearby building. He knelt down to Windu's side, checking to see if he was still alive. Unfortunately, the man was dead. He muttered a curse under his breath and leapt from the balcony. The driver of the speeder he landed on cried out in surprise. He stayed on it until he saw another one higher up and continued this way until he was able to make it to the higher levels of Coruscant.

Two weeks later he sent Padme off the planet. She protested, wanting him to come with her, but he needed to be on Coruscant. He had been afraid that they would try to kill her as well. The Jedi Temple had been under siege. He raced inside, appalled to see all the bodies strewn across the previously immaculate floors of the Temple. He rushed through the halls in search of living people when Master Yoda contacted him on his commlink. He followed the directions to the Archives and met Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Thank the Force you're alright." Obi-Wan looked distraught.

"I don't think they consider me a threat."

"Or perhaps believe you important to him, Sidious does." Yoda looked up at him curiously. Anakin frowned but didn't respond, "With Obi-Wan you must go. Sidious' apprentice you will fight."

"Reian. He's alive." Obi-Wan looked towards Anakin and the younger man shook his head.

"But he was dead. He died years ago."

"Sidious found him, he did. Turned him to the Dark Side. Became a Sith." Yoda turned away from them,

"To fight Sidious I go. Do what you must."

The green alien left them.

"Obi-Wan, I can do this alone. You don't have to."

"I must, Anakin. He was my padawan. My apprentice."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan and sighed. He didn't say anything else as he followed him out of the Jedi Temple and gathered a transport to Mustafar. As they headed to the molten planet, Obi-Wan spoke,

"Sometimes I feel as though this is where we are supposed to be. This is how everything should be."

Anakin looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever felt that perhaps things could have went differently?"

Anakin mulled the question over, looking away, "Sometimes. I used to have dreams of Qui-Gon dying on Naboo. Sometimes, when I was still on Tattooine, I dreamed about being a Jedi and you were my Master." _I also dreamed about falling to the Dark Side._

"I never had a very good connection with Reian. He was constantly fighting me on everything I taught him. He had wanted to change master's but the Council wouldn't let him. He never liked Qui-Gon much either. He was very disrespectful. We didn't work well together at all."

"I can't understand why. You're a good teacher and you're very...calm." Anakin shrugged, "Had I been a Jedi, I would have been glad to be your padawan."

"For all it's worth, Anakin, you really are a Jedi."

Anakin stayed in the ship as Obi-Wan exited out into the fiery inferno. The Jedi was determined to fight Reian on his own. Anakin decided to wait and see if he was needed. He wouldn't be too far away-he hoped. He watched from a safe distance, making sure to keep out of sight of the Sith. Darth Ventus was a very quick fighter. Despite Obi-Wan being a very adept swordsman, he was barely keeping up with each blow that came his way. Anakin winced as one swipe of the saber came too close to his friends head. They were moving, sabers flashing; blocking, parrying and dodging. Anakin was after them, entering the base where the Separatists had been hiding. Reian jumped up onto one of the display tables and used the leverage to shove Obi-Wan with the Force. He flew up into the air and knocked his head against the control board. Ventus was on him in seconds.

"No!" Anakin shouted, rushing from his hiding place and slamming into the Sith apprentice. He recovered quickly, swinging his saber up into Anakin's. Their faces were inches apart as their sabers met, and then they jumped away from each other. With a push of the Force, Anakin slammed the man into the far side of the room. He ran out, staring at the lava all around him. At least they were away from Obi-Wan. Darth Ventus had followed after him and was slashing at his opponent any which way he could. Anakin was running, trying to dodge the light saber and the jumping lava. He found himself climbing up a metal grating; some piece that was part of the metal working process. Reian was at his heels, swiping the saber at any chance he got. Anakin nearly slipped, but caught himself as he spied a piece of metal floating in the lava below. Using the Force to guide his descent, he jumped off and onto the floating metal, levitating it. Ventus did the same, intent on killing Anakin.

"Skywalker!" Ventus shouted, "It's always you they want! I'll show them all. I'll show them how to kill the Chosen One!"

Anakin was on the defensive, trying not to fall off the piece of metal they were standing on. He was trying to find some place he could jump on to. _There! _He elevated his jump with the Force, slipping as he landed on the soot filled ground. Ventus was suddenly there too and they were at it again. Unfortunately, Anakin lost his footing on the slope as he made to dodge a swipe of the blade. The blade impaled his shoulder smoothly and Ventus cackled madly as he shoved him forward with a foot to his gut. He scrambled away from the lava as it licked his boot, but could not stand. He clawed at the ground with his artificial limb, the other one useless at his side thanks to the wound in his shoulder. He didn't want to burn.

Ventus was gloating, "Burn, Skywalker, burn."

Desperately, Anakin pulled himself from the lava, clawing his way back up the slope. Just as Reian was about to make the finishing blow, a green light saber cut him in two. Obi-Wan slid down the rest of the way to where Anakin was. The flames were just catching onto his back and he screamed. Obi-Wan pulled him away, putting out the flames with The Force.

"O-Obi-Wan..." Anakin groaned out the name, his artificial hand going limp.

Alderaan was a beautiful planet. It was different from Naboo, but it was comfortable and it was where Anakin spent his time recuperating after nearly being burned alive. Thankfully, Obi-Wan had saved him before the flames had taken him completely. It was only his back that was severely injured. Everything was perfect for almost two years.

It wasn't until Clone Troopers found them and took Anakin away that the world dissolved. Padme stood hidden with Luke and Leia deep in Bail Organa's home. Obi-Wan was soon forced to take Luke away to Tattooine and left Leia with her mother in Alderaan.


End file.
